You Belong With Me
by Mallory McCreerian
Summary: A little songfic I wrote for Percabethlover215. I think the title speaks for itself. Based on the song You Belong with Me.
1. You Belong With Me

**A/N: I know that you are all anxiously awaiting the next chapter of Ever Ever After so I thought that I'd write this for you while you wait. I was given the idea by my friend on Fanfiction, Percabethlover512, so I thought I'd give it a try and write it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect, the sequel would be out already, but I don't. Also I don't own the song You Belong With Me, its property of Taylor Swift.**

**Here you go!**

***I got a message saying that I had to remove the lyrics from this story so if you're confused, listening to the song while you read this makes it easier to understand.***

I not the type of girl that guys typically go after. I wear my makeup heavy and I have a number of piercings in my ears along with tattoos on my body. And I was never the girl to fall head over heels in love with someone, until I met Jesse Swanson. Today was going to be the day that I told him how I feel, I'm tired of having to cover it up. It's time to admit the inevitable.

_"Hey, Jesse, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight?" _I asked my best friend when he picked up the phone.

"_Sorry, Bec," _he answered._ "I think that Aubrey and I are going out to dinner tonight."_

_"Okay,"_ I responded, trying to hide the hurt in my voice. _"Jesse-"_

_He cut me off by saying "Hey, Aubrey's calling so I gotta go. We'll talk later," _then he hung up.

"-I'm in love with you," I finish, but I'm the only one that heard it. Jesse's side of the line is dead so I'm just talking into empty air. I close out of the call and throw my phone down on the end table beside my bed. A sigh escapes from between my lips before I turn my head to look out my bedroom window, a perfect view into the house next door.

Before you start thinking that I'm a creep or something like that, Jesse is my next door neighbor and we'd always used our window as a way of communication. Well, not always. We'd use our phones but most of the time it was just easier to talk face to face through the window.

Jesse is sitting in his room, his bed, talking on his phone. He looked a little down and I could tell that he wanted nothing more than for the conversation to be over. By the look on his face you could tell that the person on the other line was just as upset. That's Aubrey for you; she takes everything way too seriously. Honestly, I'm not sure how Jesse ended up with her because he's cheesy, like extremely cheesy.

Music has become my outlet. I put on my headphones to drown out everything. Jesse always likes to hear my music whenever he comes over to hang out. If Aubrey knew that he listened to it, though, she'd probably blow chunks. She only listens to songs that are 'made popular by women.' I huff another sigh before throwing myself back onto my pillows. Looking out my window again I see that Jesse's ended the call with his girlfriend. Picking up my phone from the table, I open a new message and start typing _Hey Jesse, everything okay? _before hitting send.

It doesn't take long for my phone to buzz with his response. _It will be. I hope. Aubrey just being, well, Aubrey._

_I'm sorry._ I type back.

_It's okay, Becs. Not your fault._ Before I can respond my phone buzzes again. _Are you going to my a capella competition on Friday?_

I smile._ Of course, I am, nerd._

My phone buzzes with his reply. _Thanks, weirdo. (: _

It was starting to get late and I was having to force my eyes to stay open. _I'm gonna go to sleep now, Jesse. I'll talk to you later._

_Goodnight, Beca. Sweet Dreams_

_Night, Dork. (:_

The day of Jesse's competition came and I decided that I was going to tell him how I feel today. Nothing was going to stand in my way. I rolled out of bed and took a shower before pulling on my favorite pair of jeans and black t-shirt, which happened to be a shirt for the band _Kansas_.

Just about the only thing that Jesse and Aubrey had in common was their participation in a capella singing. Aubrey is captain of a singing group called _Barden Bellas_. Whenever the Bellas were in a competition they always wore these ridiculous outfits with short skirts that made them look like flight attendants. Jesse had tried to convince me to join before he started dating Aubrey but I wouldn't do it. I'm more of a casual kind of girl. Give me a t-shirt and I'm happy.

I take my seat in the auditorium, third row seven seats to the right, so that I can see Jesse perform. The lights dim and the first performers come out and I only vaguely listen to them sing. Jesse's group, the _Treblemakers_, took the stage next. They start singing a song that I recognize. A smile instantly finds its way onto my face as Jesse leads the group in singing _Carry On My Wayward Son._ I chuckle at the irony considering the shirt that I'm wearing. Jesse danced his way, confidently, around the stage. His eyes found mine watching him and he smiled brightly. The song shifted into a different tempo and another boy from the group took over the lead.

I liked watching Jesse sing. His voice was beautiful and I really just want to run up on the stage right now and tell him how I feel because he doesn't belong with a girl like Aubrey he belongs with a girl me.

After the competition was over and the winner was announced, the winners being the _Trebles_ of course, I went to congratulate Jesse on his win. I was stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Aubrey pull his face to hers for a kiss. I've also realized something else about her, she's a hypocrite. She tells her Bellas that they can't date Trebles or else their vocal chords will be ripped out by wolves, but here she is sucking face with Jesse. She's a bitch. I forget about telling Jesse congrats and I storm out the door, another chance of admitting my feelings for him, ripped away.

When Jesse got free time away from Aubrey and he didn't have _Treblemakers_ practice we'd take walks down the road together, talking about whatever comes up. He talks about his favorite movies. I always find myself wanting to tell him how I feel. Those words always either end up caught in my throat or stuck on the end of my tongue. Today I'm going to try again.

"Hey, Jesse-" I start.

His warm brown eyes meet mine and his face is closer than I expected and I lose my thoughts for a moment. "Yeah, Bec?"

I quickly try to clear my head. "There's something I have to tell you."

He nods for me to continue and just when I'm about to get the words out his phone goes off. Aubrey's calling him. Apologizing to me and saying that I'll have to tell him later, he picks up his phone and walks off to take the call.

Jesse is just one of those people that smiles all the time. He smiles so much that I'm pretty sure its contagious to whoever's around him. But ever since he started going out with Aubrey, his smiles have become less and less frequent. Well, at least when he's around Aubrey or talking to her on the phone. It's different when we hang out though. Jesse still acts like himself and constantly is trying to make me smile, which he's gotten pretty good at since we've become friends.

Whenever he's really down in the dumps and I ask him if he's okay, he tells me that he'll be fine. I know that he won't though, he's only lying to himself. I just don't understand why he's with a girl like Aubrey. She's cruel and most of the time she treats Jesse like crap, like he's property or a toy.

Again I find myself sitting in the audience at yet another one of Jesse's competitions. One of the other boys in the group, takes the opening solo, I think his name is Benji, before Jesse steps up and sings his song right to me. Butterflies start going crazy in my stomach and I stare right back at him, trying to will the flutters in my stomach to go away. The Bellas are performing their synchronized lady-dancing next, which just makes me want to gag.

I meet up with Jesse after the show is over and his team is declared the winner yet again, with the Bellas coming in at a close second (surprisingly, because personally I thought that they sucked. The Bellas, not the Trebles). I congratulate Jesse on his win and we talk about the next movication that he's wanting to torture me with. Aubrey comes storming over to us from the stage doors and starts having a scream fight with Jesse. I take advantage of the opportunity when neither of them is paying attention and I slip out the door.

I get home and I sit outside, waiting until I hear Jesse show up so that we can talk because I just want to tell him how I feel, without any interruptions. I see the headlights of his car pull into his driveway and I walk over and sit on his back porch, on the swing that we always sit at when we have an important conversation. He quickly walks around the back and finds me sitting on the steps.

"What are you doing here, Bec?" he asks, taking a seat beside me on the top step. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Jess. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Okay, well, I'm here. Go ahead; what do you want to tell me?"

Here goes nothing. I take a deep breath before I start. My mouth opens and closes several times while I debate on what words I should use.

"Jesse, I…I just want you to know that I-"

"Jesse! Dinner's ready!" his mom calls from inside the house.

"I'm sorry, Beca, but I really should go. You know how my mom can be," he says as he stands. "I'd invite you to join us for dinner but Aubrey's coming over. And she'd kill me if she knew I told you this but she insanely jealous of you." He adds, going inside before I can even process what he's said.

Then it hits me. Aubrey is jealous of me. _Me!_ How can she be jealous of me when she's the one that has all I've ever wanted. I stand up and make my way back over to my house.

Later that night, I was sitting up in my room, working on one of my new mixes, when I heard a knock on the door. I save my project and pull my headphones from their place around my neck and make my way to the door.

My eyes find Jesse's as soon as I open the door. I try to understand what he's doing here, he looks upset.

"Jesse, what happened? Are you okay?"

He down at his feet before looking back up at me and said, "Aubrey and I broke up."

"What? Jesse, come inside, its too cold for you to be standing out there." I say, holding the door for him to come in.

"Thanks, Bec. There's something else that I want to tell you," he walks through the door and sit down on the chairs in the kitchen.

I nod my head for him to continue.

"The thing is, Becs, oh god, this is going to sound crazy."

"Just spit it out, nerd," I say, smiling, trying to lighten up the situation.

"I'm in love with you, Beca," he admits, just putting his feelings out into the open. That wasn't what I was expecting. The smile on my face grows and his eyes burn into mine. Seeing the smile must have been enough of an answer for him because before I know it his lips have captured mine and a fire has erupted in my stomach. Neither of us make a move to deepen the kiss and we stay like that, lips locked, until he pulls away.

"I love you, Jesse," I breathe out once our faces are far enough apart and a chuckle escapes his lips.

"I love you, Beca," he whispers, his breath fanning across my face.

My arms move up to his neck and I kiss him again. We pull away again and Jesse sings a couple lines from his favorite song, from his favorite movie. "Won't you come see about me, I'll be alone dancin' you know it baby. Tell me your troubles and doubts giving me everything, inside and out,"

I join him on the last part, "Don't you forget about me."

Surprisingly, Jesse's the first to fall asleep while we're watching _The Breakfast Club_. But before I drift off I can't help but think how this is how things are supposed to be. Jesse and me, together. I smile and cuddle deeper into his side and fall into a dreamland.

Once again, I find myself standing at Jesse's back door. Today is the day of our first official date. Jesse told me that he would pick me up from my house but I insisted that I meet him at his house, until he finally gave in and let me have my way.

So here I am waiting for Jesse, under completely different circumstances than the last time I was here. Our swing glides through the air underneath me and I hear footsteps coming down the hall to the door.

Jesse opens the door and sees me sitting on the swing and smiles.

"Hey, Becs," he says making his way over to me, sitting down next to me.

I lean my head on his shoulder while he wraps his arms around my waist. "Hey, Jess. You ready to go?"

"Not yet," he answers and we stay the way we are for a little bit longer before I pull myself away from him, grabbing his hand and locking our fingers together, and we make our way down off of the porch.

I still remember everything that's happened between Jesse and I. We've been dating now for four years and he's everything I ever dreamed of. I'm in love with Jesse Swanson and he's in love with me. Little did I know that our lives would change in a instant by six words.

Jesse dropped down on one knee and said those six words I'd only ever dreamed of. "Beca Mitchell, will you marry me?"

"Yes, nerd, I will marry you."

And he kisses me, both of us throwing everything, every feeling we had, into that kiss. I opened my mouth to deepen the kiss and his tongue dove into my mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance for a few moments before I jump up and wrap my legs around Jesse, pressing my body flush against his. He moved his hands to support me and keep me from falling and we stumbled our way to our bedroom, losing our clothes along the way.

Now you can probably guess what happens next but we'll leave that for a different story.

**THE END**

**I hope you enjoyed this story. I love you awesome nerds!**

**Mallory**


	2. Author's Note

**So I really want to make my stories the best that they possibly can be for all of you lovely readers. I want to start of by apologizing to those of you who thought this was a new chapter, its not, but this is a very important note and I'd really appreciate it if you would read all the way to the end. I'll try to keep it brief so that you don't have to read too much.**

**Okay, so, I've been thinking about this for a while and I've finally come to the conclusion that I need a beta reader to help me with my stories. If you are a registered Beta or you know of one who might be interested please let me know. I'd prefer to have a Beta who has a fairly good background on the fandoms that I write for. I've been getting a lot of ideas lately for Pitch Perfect and Glee fics but I don't know where to go with them because I don't feel like they have enough detail. So, please, if you are interested in being a beta for me, send me a PM and I'll check out your profile and get back to you.**

**If you take a look at my profile it has a list of my favorite ships which may also help with establishing if you'd like to be my beta, I'm not requiring that you like every single one of the same ships that I do, but at least respect them enough to help me when I need it.**

**I really hope to hear from you soon and I hope that I'll be able to update my stories at some point, I've been experiencing some tough writer's block so if you have suggestions for any of my stories please PM me as well.**


End file.
